Happy Valentines
by SilverTurtle
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Missy is not happy, but can gifts from a secret admirer cheer her up? Warning: femslash. Now dubbed Missifer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Someone told me I should write a Valentine's Day story, so I did. It's coming a little late but I like it. I hope you will too.

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG. I just get to play with the characters for a little while.

Warning: This is not my usual pairing, but it's one that's been stuck in my head for a while. I'm just testing out how it works outside of my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missy Meany hates Valentine's Day.

It's the worst day of the year. People get all sappy and dumb. Sickening red and pink hearts covered in lace hang from every tile in the hallway and in the classrooms. Red wrapped candy and those little chalky heart candies are passed out. Everyone gives out the generic "Be Mine" valentine cards usually attached to a sucker or another piece of equally revolting candy. And none of it means anything.

As Missy walks the halls of her high school she sees cozy couples giving each other little tokens of their affection; a kiss here, a bouquet of roses there, hand made valentine here, cheap promise ring there, and all of them sharing those goofy lovey-dovey smiles. It's only eight o'clock in the morning for goodness sake! If this is going to go on all day Missy was going to have to do something drastic.

It was enough to make Missy scream. But she refrained; she has an image to protect after all. We can't have the head cheerleader running through the halls ripping out her own hair and screaming that she hates the world at the top of her lungs, now can we? No, we can't. So Missy flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and continued on her way to her locker.

She was too busy ruminating on how much she hates Valentine's Day to pay attention to where she was going, and that's how she ran smack into Jennifer Mosley; or more specifically, the back of Jennifer Mosley. She was so surprised that she stumbled, lost her balance, and fell scattering her binder and books across the floor.

"Oh! Are you okay, Missy?" Jennifer had turned and was now offering Missy a hand up, which Missy took with a frustrated and embarrassed blush heating her face.

"I'm fine, Mosley. Just distracted." She was too embarrassed to look Jennifer in the eyes. She had just turned herself into a total klutz in the middle of a crowded hallway…on Valentine's Day. She hates Valentine's Day. So, instead of trying to make excuses for herself she just bent to gather her things and collect her composure.

She sees Jennifer helping her pick up the books out of the corner of her eye and has to admire her character. She and Mosley had never been what one would call 'friends'. No, they were more in the realm of casual acquaintances. Mosley's helpfulness was unexpected; most of people Missy loosely deemed 'friends' wouldn't have helped her pick up her things. They would have laughed and walked away. Maybe she needs new friends; Mosley would probably make a really good one.

Missy had gathered as much of her stuff as she could and was standing again adjusting her load to fit more comfortably. "Here're the rest of your books." Mosley stood in front of her holding out three books and a small stack of papers. Missy took them with a quiet 'thank you' and settled them with the rest of her load.

She took a step around Mosley, intent on getting to her locker, when she felt a restraining hold on her arm. She looked at the hand then at the face of the person it belonged to, Mosley. "Are you sure you're okay?" Intensely focused concern shone out of her eyes and Missy wondered where it had come from, surely Mosley couldn't be worried about her.

"I'm fine, Mosley. I told you I'm just distracted. It's this whole Valentine's Day stuff. I'll get over it." Missy tried to brush off Mosley's concern, for some reason knowing that Mosley cared made Missy unsure of herself. With the reassurance of Missy's words Mosley reluctantly let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a minute or two but Missy finally made it to her locker. Completing her combination she opened the creaky door and found a surprise resting atop her text books. A lavender colored envelope, bearing her name in calligraphy, lay on her science book. Obviously it was a valentine, which was unusual because Missy had no boyfriend at the moment so she didn't have anyone who would put a card in her locker. But it was there in all its lavender glory.

Missy pulled the envelope from her locker just as the bell signaling the beginning of class. Hurrying she stuffed her current load into her locker, being sure to keep the envelope with her, and gathered the books she'd need until lunch. With her books and the mysterious valentine in hand she quickly found her class and claimed her seat, just before the late bell rang.

But another surprise lay on her desk in the form of a single white lily, her favorite flower. Somehow she knew that the two gifts were from the same person. A person who knew that Missy disliked Valentine's Day colors so instead gave her a lavender envelope and who knew her favorite flower is the lily. The day was getting interesting and she hadn't even seen the card yet!

Because it was Valentine's Day most of the teachers decided to have parties instead of holding class, this was the only part of the day that Missy usually liked. Today she was especially thankful for that classroom quirk now as it gave her time to contemplate her surprise valentine, which she would open presently.

The envelope gave no clues as to who could be its giver, only her name written in precise calligraphy was on it, so she went right to the opening of it. Inside was a card, not so unusual, but it wasn't one of the generic little valentines she'd been seeing all morning. No, this one was special. There were no red and pink hearts decorating this card, no roses, and no ribbons. There was a picture of two adult grey wolves on it, they were laying beside each other in a field of grass and staring out at her.

Missy opened the card, putting the thought of the haunting eyes of the wolves aside for now, to see if there was anything written. To her surprise there was a poem written inside which read:

Our story isn't a file of photographs

faces laughing under green leaves

or snowlit doorways, on the verge of driving

away, our story is not about women

victoriously perched on the one

sunny day of the conference,

nor lovers displaying love:

Our story is of moments

when even slow motion moved too fast

for the shutter of the camera:

words that blew our lives apart, like so,

eyes that cut and caught each other,

mime of the operating room

where gas and knives quote each other

moments before the telephone

starts ringing: our story is

how still we stood,

how fast.1

Then it was simply signed "For you, Your secret admirer." It was beautiful and thoughtful but it still didn't give Missy any clues as to who could have given it to her. Now, more than ever, Missy was curious about this secret admirer, they seemed to know her very well.

But with only a flower and the card to go on she was stuck. As the day progressed Missy received more lilies but no more cards. She was beginning to get frustrated because it was now lunch time and she was no closer to finding her admirer. She had six more lilies and the card, but nothing else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The poem used in this chapter was written by Adrienne Rich. Its title is "For an Album". I thought it was fitting. See if you can tell me why.


	3. Chapter 3

She was heading to her locker to switch out her books and get lunch money when she ran into Mosley again, literally. This time it was Mosley who wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She had come from the direction of where they both had their lockers so Missy had to assume Mosley had just exchanged her own books for the afternoon.

Mosley crashed into Missy and scattered both their belongings all over the floor. Thankfully there weren't many people in this part of the hallway so none of their things were in danger of getting trampled. Still, Missy was less than pleased to find herself on the floor once again. That's twice in one day that Jennifer Mosley had grounded her, unintentionally or not it was still irritating; especially now that Missy's nerves were on edge about her secret admirer.

"Gah! I'm sorry, Missy. I didn't see you there." Mosley was scrambling to gather both their things. She had an armful of their mixed belongings when she came across the valentine in its lavender envelope and noticed all the lilies amongst the books.

"Wow. It looks like someone really likes you, Missy. Have you been getting flowers all day?" She sounded genuinely amazed, which offended Missy. Was it really so hard to believe that someone could like her? Was she really so disliked by the other students that her getting Valentine's gifts is such a shock?

"Yes, I have. I don't know who they're from though and I don't see how it's any of your business. You know, this is the second time you've knocked me over today, Mosley. You should be more careful." She knew she sounded a lot more furious than she actually was. The venom in her words had made Mosley flinch a little, which made Missy feel a twinge of regret that made her irritated with herself.

"You're right. I guess it isn't any of my business. I just thought it was nice that you've been getting noticed was all. I'll watch where I'm going from now on." Mosley sounded like a kicked puppy, hurt and confused. She handed Missy the things she'd picked up for her without making eye contact and started off down the hall, away from Missy.

With a groan of frustration Missy turned and caught up with her intent on making things right again. She didn't know why it should matter so much to her that Mosley have a good opinion of her, but for some reason just now it did matter. "Mosley, wait. Please. I didn't mean to be all catty. It's not your fault. I'm just…not myself today, that's all. I'm sorry I was rude."

She put a hand just above Mosley's elbow trying to make her feel that she really was remorseful about the whole incident. She looked at her own hand wondering when she'd become such a physical person. But when Mosley started replying all other thoughts flew out of her head.

"That's okay. I know you weren't being mean on purpose. Not this time anyway." Mosley looked back down the hall for a second and said "You should probably get back to your things; you left them all over the floor." Missy looked back startled to find that Mosley was right. All of her stuff was still lying in a heap in the middle of the hall.

"Ack! You're right!" Missy looked back to Mosley and asked "We're okay, right?" And at Mosley's nod she smirked a little then took off down the hall back to her things. She still had to get to her locker and make it to lunch, there wasn't much time left.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy quickly scooped up her things and went to her locker. Opening it she got another surprise, bigger than the card. Big enough to make her wonder how on earth her secret admirer had gotten it in there. 'It' was a wooden jewelry box carved all over with lilies, no paint, only the wood stained a rich reddish-brown.

She carefully picked up the box to examine it. There was no company logo on it, no trademark stickers, and no artist signature. Was it disguised or was it made by her admirer? She hoped it was made by her admirer; that would be the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

It was a beautiful piece of work. Three inches tall, including the quarter-inch feet, with a flip up lid bearing the inscription "With all my love" and a small lily. The box had curved sides and delicate carvings of lilies and birds in a controlled riot of movement. The beauty of it, the intricacy of the box, the work that must have gone into it brought a warm feeling into Missy's heart. A smile unconsciously formed on her lips.

She got so caught up in her study of the box that she missed all of lunch and was only brought back into reality by the bell ringing the end of the break. Once again she was forced to quickly gather her things and rush to her class barely in time to beat the late bell.

She still carried the box with her. On her desk was another lily which she added to the small bouquet she had collected throughout the day. This class was another where it was all about Valentine's Day, which Missy was beginning to like to be honest, so there was another party. Missy ignored everything around her in favor of further contemplation of her new box and its probable maker.

Who did she know, or know of, that could work with wood this well? That knew her favorite flower? And knew that she despised the colors of Valentine's Day? Well, pretty much everyone knew she hated Valentine's Day. She had ever since seventh grade when Mosley had gotten thirty-one roses and had been the most popular girl in school, until she said Cook had given her the roses and Missy was dubbed the most popular by default then chased by all the nerds in the school. Her favorite flower was less known but still anyone from her homeroom in ninth grade would know it if they bothered to remember. And there were only a handful of boys in woodshop with any skill at all, and none of them had been in her ninth grade homeroom or had gone to the same middle school.

That exhausted all of her options, unless there were woodworking savants she didn't know about running around this school. She was back to square one. She didn't know who her admirer was, and she wasn't even sure she cared. Yes, she would like to know, but right now the 'who' wasn't so important. What mattered was that someone out there cared enough to make her something as beautiful as the box she now held, remember her favorite flower, and know that she hated Valentine's Day colors.

She went through her next three classes collecting more lilies and exalting in the warm feeling in her that made her want to sing, and laugh, and smile always. She realized that even though this affection was anonymous it was making her happier than she'd been in a long time. It wasn't easy being as universally disliked as she was; people always thought she was rude and inconsiderate without even talking to her. They assumed she was a bad person because she was a cheerleader, because she was pretty, because maybe she had said some less than nice things when she was younger and more stupid. But now someone was showering her with simple, thoughtful gifts that showed they cared; maybe they saw past assumptions and noticed her. It was an encouraging thought.

It was the last class of the day and once more there was a lily on her desk, she now had a dozen. She also had her box. But there was a difference with this lily, there was a note attached to it. That surprised her. It seemed out of character for her admirer, but then again she didn't know who her admirer was so what would she know about their character?

With shaking hands and a keen sense of anticipation Missy lifted and opened the note. Then she read it: "If you want to meet me, I'll tell you how. But first you have to know that I'm probably not who you expect. In fact, I'm probably not even on your list of possible admirers. That shouldn't make you give up on me. Your first sight of me may shock you, but please give me a chance. If you don't want to meet me I'll understand. But if you'd still like to meet me come to the woodshop after school. There may be others there, but you'll know exactly who I am. Don't judge the book by its cover, I didn't with you. Your soon-to-be-not-so-secret admirer"

Missy was stunned. That was a lot to process and looking at the clock she only had fifteen more minutes to come to a decision. But with barely another thought she realized she'd already made the decision. She was going to meet this person, whoever they are. And she was going to take their advice, she was resolved not to judge the book by its cover.


	5. Chapter 5

The school day had ended and it was finally time for Missy to meet her secret admirer. She was tense with anticipation and worry and excitement. She carried the dozen lilies she'd received throughout the day and the gorgeous box.

As she wove her way through the quickly dispersing students she noticed the decorations she had hated so passionately this morning. They didn't seem so bad now, just pathetic. Now that the school day was over and the holiday ended they were just limp pieces of papier-mâché and glitter, sad and drooping in the halls. She surprised herself by pulling one down and placing it in her already precious jewelry box.

She no longer felt annoyance at the dingy little decorations or at the couples happily engaging in PDA against the lockers. She was filled with such a strong sense of well-being that she doubted anything could bring her down. She was walking slowly enough that basically all the students had left and she could hear the clacking of her heels against the linoleum.

The door to the woodshop drew nearer and her feeling of anticipation grew. She wanted to see who her mysterious admirer really was. She was ready. At least, she thought she was ready.

It was time to open the door, which she did. What she found stunned her. There was only one other person in that room and that person was holding a lily and a wrapped gift box. That person was none other than Jennifer Mosley.

Suddenly everything made sense to Missy. The whole day. Her two run-ins with Mosley were because Mosley had been putting first the card, then the box in her locker. And of course she would have known about Missy's hatred for everything Valentine's Day because she had inadvertently been the cause of it all those years ago. Mosley had also been in her ninth grade homeroom class and had played the same ice-breaker games Missy had. If Missy remembered correctly Mosley's favorite flower was the purple iris. Mosley would also be able to get her hands on Missy's class schedule, she volunteered in the administrative office as an assistant.

"It's been you this whole time?" Missy couldn't help asking it, she knew the answer of course, but sometimes when a person is stunned stupid things come out of their mouth. "No, don't answer that. Of course it's been you. I should have figured it out earlier. You were right, you aren't what I was expecting…Of course, that's not really a bad thing considering my past relationship history."

"Wow. Do you always ramble this way when you're nervous?" Mosley smiled charmingly at Missy, true amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do. It's a bad habit and one I have no idea how to fix-" She would have continued in her rambling but luckily she was stopped.

"The first step," Mosley broke in, "is admitting to the problem, so good for you. You've already done that. The next step is letting your conversation partner get a word in edge-wise" More amusement from Mosley.

Missy had to admit that Mosley was rather charming. She was beginning to accustom herself to the idea that Mosley was her secret admirer. The idea was getting more appealing by the moment. Mosley had been thoughtful and Missy already knew she was kind, smart, sweet, and funny. She seemed like the perfect match. But a worried look was taking over Mosley's face, why was that happening?

Then Missy realized she hadn't said anything for nearly two minutes and quickly made up for it. "Sorry, just trying to give you those edge-wise words you were talking about. So, what's in that box? Is it another present?" Missy let a smile pull at the corners of her mouth and amusement dance in her eyes. Mosley immediately looked relieved and smiled back.

"Does this mean you're willing to give this a chance? Us, I mean?" Mosley had moved closer to Missy with the box and flower in hand, she looked so hopeful.

"Yeah. I'm more than willing to give 'us' a chance. Now, let's get back to the point. Is that a present? And is it for me?"

Mosley laughed. "Yes, it's a present. And of course it's for you; I haven't been making gifts for any other secret crushes after all. Here." She handed over the gift and took charge of the lilies and the jewelry box.

Missy smiled at Mosley and began unwrapping the present. Once past the paper shell, she found a cardboard box, which was quickly disposed of. Tissue paper cradled the object. Missy carefully removed it and found a hand-mirror carved of the same wood as the jewelry box. The mirror was set in the wood in a manner that Missy couldn't fathom how Mosley had done it, she could see no seems, or glue, but she knew that the mirror was securely held by the wood. Flipping it over, Missy found more beautifully carved lilies, the match for the ones on the jewelry box.

"It's magnificent," Missy breathed out. She'd had no idea Mosley was this talented. "Thank you. I'm not sure I'm worth all this work, but thank you." She was overcome with emotion; appreciation, affection, wonder…it was almost too much. She looked up into Mosley's eyes and saw many of the same emotions racing through Mosley's expression. But predominant in both was happiness.

Missy took mirror, box, and flowers and set them on a nearby table. She stepped up to Mosley and took her hands. She smiled and Mosley answered with her own tentative smile. "I have one question for you, Mosley"

"What is it?" Curiosity glinted in Mosley's eyes as she waited for Missy's question.

"Why is there a pair of grey wolves on the valentine?" It was the only part of this that Missy hadn't figured out. One would think that a Valentine's Day card would have a more romantic image on it.

Mosley smiled shyly and gave a startled chuckle. She shrugged as she answered "Well, grey wolves mate for life. I thought it was romantic. Was I wrong?"

"No. That's really sweet." With that Missy rose up on her tiptoes and gave Mosley a quick, soft kiss on the lips which Mosley happily reciprocated.

Pulling away they both smiled. Missy chuckled as she thought of something. "What?" Mosley couldn't resist asking.

"I'm going to have to start using your first name, aren't I? I don't think I can just call you Mosley if you're going to be my girlfriend." Missy chuckled again and Mosley joined her.

Mosley didn't respond to the question about her name, all she said was "Happy Valentine's Day, Missy." And she bent for another kiss.

Missy doesn't hate Valentine's Day anymore. It's a lot more fun when you aren't alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for this one. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Let me know what you think of this story, and this pairing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
